In this age of computer printers, such as laser jet printers and ink jet printers, the addressing of envelopes remains a problem. In some offices, secretaries keep a typewriter on hand just for addressing envelopes, for example. Computer printers usually work best with 81/2 by 11 inch or longer sheets, although some feed trays are equipped with moveable guides for handling reduced width stock such as envelopes. However, for the printing of substantial numbers of envelopes, it would be desirable to use 81/2.times.11 inch or longer sheets.
One widely used envelope is the so-called No. 10 envelope which is 41/8 inches wide and 91/2 inches long. It would be desirable to provide computer printable No. 10 envelopes.
One prior art patent, W. L. Rutkowski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,805, granted Feb. 28, 1989 and entitled "Dual Envelope Sheet-Fed Assembly," shows two envelopes formed on a double thickness sheet, with the envelopes extending across in the narrower direction of the sheet. The size of the commercial product made in accordance with the Rutkowski patent was 91/8 inch by 10-3/4 inch. With the maximum width which can be accommodated by many printers being 81/2 inches or possibly 83/4 inches, the Rutkowski dual envelope assemblies could not be fed through such printers with either edge leading the assembly. The Rutkowski assembly has the longer length of the envelopes extending across the assembly, parallel to the shorter edges of the assembly, which was 91/8 inches in the commercial product. The Rutkowski patent only discloses transversely extending envelopes in his constructions, and when his envelopes were 81/2 inches long or slightly less, there would be no problem in printing them in a conventional printer. However, where more than 60% of the envelope requirements in the United States are for No. 10 envelopes, which are 91/2 inches long, the Rutkowski construction is not of general utility. To emphasize this point, as mentioned above, many computer printers will not accept paper significantly wider than 81/2 inches, and thus would not accommodate sheets as disclosed in the Rutkowski patent if the envelopes were intended to be No. 10 envelopes, which would have a length for the envelopes of 91/2 inches, defining the minimum size of the shorter dimension of the assembly.